Sick(Anthro Fnaf)
by CrossedTheBarrierForPizza
Summary: Cancer, the one word Springtrap never wanted to hear, and was even worse for the one being diagnosed, his daughter, Plushtrap


Springtrap yawned as he cleaned the last of the dishes from their spaghetti dinner with mixed vegetables as replacement for the usual meatballs like any normal spaghetti dinner. He washed the last plate and settled it into the drying rack, dried his hands on his pajama shirt and went to the kitchen table where a cup of coffee was waiting for him, cooling.

He grabbed the spoon that was sitting in the cup and stirred the dark liquid before taking a sip and setting it back on the wooden surface with a clank. He rubbed his eyelids with a fist as he thought about what to make for tomorrow. He knew that he and his daughter would eat for the beginning and middle of the day.

First, they would either have oatmeal, fruit, or pancakes. Lunch would consist of Springtrap's infamous grilled cheddar cheese sandwiches and potato chips, but dinner was always a mystery, especially since recently.

Plushtrap, Springtrap's daughter, had an ever changing appetite which caught the rabbit off guard when she rejected his noodle soup, which she was usually ecstatic to eat when he made it, but after a few weeks ago, she had sat at the opposite side of the table and simply stared into the swirling bowl of broth. And when he went to question her, she simply said she wasn't hungry.

The rabbit's good ear twitched and his head shot up when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Plushtrap staring at him with a question on her face as they stared at each other before she walked in and took her seat in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, running his hand through his daughter's fur and she leaned into the touch before responding. "I couldn't sleep." She answered, hugging the small stuffed bunny in her arms which bore a striking resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie. A gift from the benevolent uncle.

"What's the matter?" Springtrap asked again, taking a sip of his coffee and placing it back down as the smaller, similar version of him, besides having both ears in tact, went to reply before coughing and rubbing her chest with a groan.

"My chest was hurting." She huffed, Springtrap's eyes widening as he just noticed that she seemed to be short of breath. His eyebrows creased in worry as he studied the rabbit for a moment and lied a hand on her forehead before moving it to the side of her neck, sighing as he detected a hint of warmth from her as she continued to cough.

"You're running a fever." Her father stated, rising from the table and kissing her on the forehead. "Stay here." He said in a serious tone of voice. She quickly nodded and watched as he walked out through the doorway and vanished into the shadows of the dark house. Plushtrap stared at the rabbit in her arms so similar to her favorite uncle and squeezed it tight, only to drop it on the floor as another coughing fit hit her body and she rubbed her chest once more, ears perking up as she heard her father returning.

He picked up the stuffed animal and handed it back to her before gesturing for her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth and Springtrap inserted the thermometer under her tongue and waited, frowning at how high the numbers were going. "104, 108, 110.8." He said, pulling the medical equipment out from under her tongue as it beeped, sighing at the numbers on the small screen.

"110.8." He announced, glancing at Plushtrap's face before getting out of his crouched position and went to the medicine cabinet, pulled out a bottle purple liquid which Plushtrap couldn't identify at first glance, but quickly recognized as fever and cough medicine, the one she hated with a passion.

He took a spoon from the drying rack and filled the spoon with the liquid and walked back over to her, keeling down and bringing the tip end of the spoon to her lips as she scowled and scooted back into her chair. "Hey, you gotta take this, once you do, you can head back to bed okay?" Springtrap sighed, Plushtrap shaking her head immediately.

Springtrap sighed and glanced down at the floor as he contemplated what to do, before tickling her stomach, making her laugh and open her mouth and shoved the spoon in her mouth. She scowled as he pulled the spoon out of her mouth as she swallowed, sticking out her tongue as it hit her throat.

"Good, now lets get you to bed." Springtrap said, placing the spoon on the table and picking up his daughter and carrying her to the stairs and into her room. Turning on the lamp, he lied her back onto the bed and pulled the magenta sheets up to her shoulders as she stared at him, eyes fluttering closed as her father began to hum softly, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek as her eyes closed. The older rabbit chuckled silently and turned out the light, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Plushy."


End file.
